Jealousy can rule your life
by Frying Pan of DOOM
Summary: Serena and Mirai get together but Gohans Jealous. hes going to break them up and asks Vegeta for help. what will happen


Jealousy can rule your life  
  
Chapter 1: Jealousy  
  
Might want to know that Gohan and Serena are only 17 but they have a birthday soon. This is after Buu so Videl can fly and see knows about the Z fighters, but doesn't know them very well.  
  
Gohan sat in class bored, he was in math and he had learned all this when he was 8. It was all too easy. Gohan thought back to his twin sister, Serena. Serena had it made, she worked at Capsule Corporation with Bulma. Serena had done her high school diploma at the age of 11 and her university one at the age of 12. Serena was qualified to teach all ages as well as work in Capsule Corps.  
  
'Lucky girl, she gets to work and train all day while I have to go to gym and sit here studding things I knew when I was 8 ' thought to himself. Gohan's mind was suddenly filled with Serena's voice  
  
*Gohan! Hey! I just wanted to say that we are having a reunion for all Z fighters. It's at CC at 11 o'clock Sunday. If you want you can bring your GIRLFIEND! Hehehehe cya around* with that her voice was gone.  
  
'Damn her! She knows I like Videl but I know she likes Mirai. If she blackmails me then I can blackmail her.' Gohan thought again to himself Little did he know that back at CC, Mirai knew about her feelings and was about to ask her out. Serena was in her lab working on a new way of Saiyans to eat in public and not gross people out and looked like freaks. Mirai put in Serena's code for the door, SHOOTING STAR ATTACK, which is Serena's new attack. Mirai walked inside her lab and found Serena sitting at her computer and working out ways for us to eat. Serena had her black, spiky hair out today and it was down to the small of her back, normally she had it up so it looked like it only went down to her neck. She wore a blue T-shirt and black ¾ pants under a with lab coat. Her black eyes were on the computer screen or down at the paper with notes on it about Saiyans, she hadn't heard him come in so Mirai was going to surprise her. Mirai walked up behind Serena and put his hands over her eyes.  
  
'Gasp who is it? Is that you Mirai?' Asked Serena.  
  
'Yes its metaking his hands away how is it going?' Mirai responded  
  
'Great to tell you the truth! I just found a way to get us Saiyans to eat normally in public.' Serena said proudly.  
  
'How?'  
  
'I'm not saying till I'm sure. What did you come in here for? Or did you just want to bug me?' asked Serena  
  
'Well I didn't come here to bug you I came to ask if you would like to come to the movies with me on Saturday?' Mirai said looking into Serena's warm black eyes  
  
'You mean like a date? Mirai nodded his head yes of course I would!' Serena said her eyes filled with happiness.  
  
'Great! I will meet you here at 9:30am Saturday. Well I have to go train with dad but I'll see you when you finish your day of work. bye, bye' an excited Mirai said then left the room. The clock then struck 3 o'clock, time for her break. Serena walked out of her lab and locked the door and went down the stairs and into the kitchen. There she found Bulma on the phone to her mother talking about the one topic they both new very well and both wanted.Grandchildren. Serena walked to the fridge and pulled of a piece of chocolate cake, a biscuit, some fruit, and a 600ml bottle of water. She sat down and eat a little faster than a normal human but slow for a Saiyan. Bulma hung up the phone and turned to Serena who had just finished eating her snack.  
  
'So I saw Mirai walk into your lab a little while ago.did he say anything I might want to know?' asked Bulma in a mysterious voice.  
  
'Why? What did he tell you?' Serena asked  
  
'Oh nothing, just that he was going to be gone most of the day on Saturday. I asked where and he said and I quote 'Oh it's up to Serena' end quote. So are you two together?' asked Bulma  
  
'Well yeah we are. I'll tell you all about our date later, on Sunday. Well I better get back to work. Cya!' Serena said the got up and went back to her lab.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Saturday at 9:30(I'm the author I control time!)  
  
DING-DONG  
  
'I'll get it' yelled Mirai as he ran to the door.  
  
He opened the door to find a young lady with her long black hair in a princess plat (you know when you get 2 bits of hair the tie them together then plat them. It looks really nice but unlucky me I have short hair so I can't do that!(). The young lady was wearing a blue strap top with a star in yellow sown into the middle as well as a ¾ (A/N: did you notice that every time she has anything on its always ¾, not ¼, not ½, but always ¾. She sounds like me.) Pair of purple pants and white joggers.  
  
'Hey Serena you look wonderful!' Mirai said to the young lady. Serena looked at Mirai with interest, he was wearing something different. Not his black pant, not his black top and not the blue coat. He was wearing red semi-tight pants with a black and gold belt, as well as a plain white T- shirt (A/N: a lot like what Gohan wore on his first day of school).  
  
'Same to you Mirai, I have only ever seen you in 2 different outfits. You should wear that more often, you look really cute in that!' Said Serena.  
  
'Here this is for you' Mirai said as he handed her a bight red rose.  
  
'Mirai it's beautiful! I love it!' Serena said as she gave him a big hug  
  
'The rose is beautiful but its nothing compared to your beauty!' Mirai responded breaking the hug. He looked at Serena and saw she was blushing trying to find a comeback. 'Come on lets go before the terror twins come (a.k.a. Goten and Trunks), or my mother or father. I think if my dad saw you he would want to spar with you again.'  
  
'That's fine, but where are we going?' asked Serena as they walked away from CC.  
  
'How about to the movies and if there is nothing to see then the park?'  
  
'Sounds great to me! Let's go' and they walked off to the movies  
  
Somewhere in the 439 mountain  
  
'Damn! I want to invite Videl over to the reunion but then I will get teased about having a girlfriend. Unless I can convince everyone that Serena and Mirai like each other and get them to tease her.hehehehehehe...that's what I'll do!' I'll go call Bulma now she'll call everyone then.hehehehehehehe I'm evil today.' Gohan said to himself as he walked around in the woods. He went inside and called Bulma  
  
'Hello Bulma Briefs speaking'  
  
'Hey Bulma, its me Gohan'  
  
'Oh hey Gohan what can I do for you?'  
  
'Well did you hear that Serena is going out with your eldest son?'  
  
'You mean Mirai right?'  
  
'Yeah'  
  
'Well yeah I sort of knew that since she works here and they just went out on their date!'  
  
'WHAT!?!'  
  
'Yeah didn't you know?'  
  
'No I was only trying to tease her! I didn't know they were going out!'  
  
'Wall sorry to tell you but they are and I have to go and stop Vegeta killing Trunks.'  
  
'Ok bye Bulma'  
  
'Bye Gohan' and then she hung up.  
  
'Damn! I can't believe her luck! Going out with the guy she loves! Damn! Well I could call Videl and ask about tomorrow but I'm not that brave enough. Damn her. She just happens to be the brave one in the family. I know what will make me happy I'll destroy her relationship with Mirai. I'll need Vegeta's help to ruin her life but that doesn't matter he will help. I bet he doesn't like the idea of his son dating a third class Baka. Mwhahahahahaha I'm evil. If I break it off with them then I will be happy and not have to worry about Mirai doing better things for Serena than I can do for Videl. I'll go over there now, maybe Vegeta has some ideas.' Gohan thought to him self. Gohan found Vegeta in the GR with Trunks.  
  
'Hey Vegeta where is Mirai?' asked Gohan as if he didn't already know.  
  
'He's with that third class Baka you call a sister. She a waste of my eldest brats time!' Yelled an angry Vegeta from where he was beating up Trunks.  
  
'Your right Vegeta she is a waste of his time that's why I'm here. I want to destroy their relationship. Make them hate each other. What do you say Vegeta want to help?' asked Gohan evilly.  
  
'All right brat I'll help you. I have an idea of how to do it.' Smirked Vegeta. He beckoned Gohan over and made a little cycle including Chibi Trunks. 'Here's what we do.' whispered Vegeta  
  
Later in the park two people sat on a bench.  
  
'That was a great movie Mirai. I didn't know you liked action and romance movies.' Said Serena to the lavender hair boy sitting next to her.  
  
'I don't to tell you the truth but anything that I do is wonderful when I'm with you' said Mirai  
  
'Your so sweet.' Serena said then pressed her lips against his. Their first ever kiss. It was prefect, sitting in the park in front of the fountain, with the setting sun behind it. It was the most romantic scene Serena or Mirai had been in.  
  
'Its getting dark, I better be a gentleman and take you home' said Mirai after he broke the kiss.  
  
They had the best day, they went to the movies and saw an action romance movie then to a carnival that was in town. There they went on the falsest wheel, the love boat, they played the game where you have to throw a ball and knock down the bottles. Mirai did that for Serena and won a white bear holding a bit red heart. Then they went on the other rides. After the carnival they went to the ice cream parlor and shared a milkshake with two straws {(1)}. Finally they came to the park where they sat down and watched the sun set.  
  
'What a perfect date' Serena thought as she got up, picked up her bear and walked to the edge of the city and flew the rest of the way home with Mirai. When they got to Serena's house Mirai bent down and kissed she softly on the lips.  
  
'Goodnight my Princess I hope you sleep well.' Said Mirai after he broke the kiss and flew off into the night sky  
  
Serena walked inside to find herself face to face with her mother.  
  
'Where have you been young lady?' Asked Chi-chi in a slightly raised voice. 'Do you know what time it is? I have been worried sick.'  
  
'I'm sorry mum, but I left so early in the morning that I left a note on my bed saying where I was and why I left so early' said Serena  
  
Serena had left to go to a little house Serena had built after her father had died. It had a kitchen, bedroom, bathroom and a little study. It was only built for one so Serena went down there to get away from her brothers and to get ready for important things. Serena kept all her girly clothes down in that house.  
  
'Oh ok then well go wash up for dinner and bring that note down to me.' Said chi-chi in her normal voice  
  
'Okay mum' Serena said and walked up the starts to her room.  
  
She got the note, placed the bear on her bed and then went to the bathroom and washed her hands. Serena came back down to find her brothers sitting down waiting for dinner. As normal Gohan sat at the head of the table, mum to his right Serena to his left and Goten at the end of the table. Serena handed her mother the note and helped place food on the table. They all sat down and the 3 half Saiyans ate their food at light speed, while Chi-chi ate her food normally and read the note that Serena had given her. The note read:  
  
Dear Mum,  
  
I'm sorry that I have left without saying goodbye but I had to go get ready for a date. Please don't thin grandchildren yet, it's only our first date. I'll be back later tonight but in time for dinner, I promise. I'm not changing here because of the boys. Well mainly Goten, he would want me to spar and you know how I can't say 'no' to him. This way I'll look nice for my date. I won't tell you who he is yet, you will just have to wait. Well I better go or I'll be running late for my date.  
  
Love Serena  
  
'Oh Serena I'm so happy for you. How was the date anyway?' asked Chi-chi  
  
'It was great mum. We went and saw a movie, then we went to the carnival, then to an ice cream parlor and finally to the park to watch the sun set over the fountain. After that he took me home' Said Serena as she remembered her wonderful date.  
  
'That sounds so romantic, I'm so happy for you Serena he sounds like he's a real gentleman' said chi-chi. The she turned to Goten 'well off to bed young man' then to Gohan 'finish your homework and then to bed' then to Serena 'Serena you can go and study or train.' Finished chi-chi.  
  
'Okay mum' said call of her children at once. They all walked up the stairs to do what their mother told them to.  
  
'GRANDCHILDREN!' chi-chi thought to herself as she washed the dishes.  
  
  
  
{(1)} I have always wanted to do that. So romantic! What Serena does on her date is the perfect date I think. So romantic! She's a lucky girl!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT if I did do you think I would be writing on a fan fiction site? No.  
  
Ok that's the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it. If you have any ideas tell me pleaze. Well I better get writing on my DT story  
  
Cya 


End file.
